heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
克羅米
Chromie is an Ranged Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe. At first glance, Chromie appears to be an ordinary gnome. In truth, she is Chronormu, Bronze Dragon and a master of time. Chromie uses her powers to control the flow of battle, slowing her enemies or even forcefully displacing them through time. When it comes to temporal manipulation, there’s no problem she can’t solve… With some help from her future self, or course. Background Chronormu is a female bronze dragon. As a member of the Bronze Dragonflight, Chronormu seeks to maintain and restore various timelines of importance in Azeroth's recent history. Her preferred guise when dealing with mortals is Chromie, a charismatic, female gnome. Heroes first encountered her in Andorhal, the site of some diabolical experiments by the Scourge. But when they started tampering with time, the bronze dragonflight sent Chronormu to investigate. She set up base of operations in the Andorhal inn, creating a time pocket in a single room. There, operating from another time, free of the Scourge's infestation, she could investigate without contaminating the timeline. Gameplay Summary Chromie is an "mage" Assassin capable of dealing extremely high burst damage from very long distances, at the expense of requiring good timing and quick reflexes, as her abilities can be hard to land. Chromie is unique as she is the only Hero in the game that learns her talents earlier than her team members, giving her an advantage against the enemy team. Overall, Chromie is best suited on team compositions featuring a solid frontline and crowd control, so she can continuosly unleash a barrage of attacks to devastate the enemy team. Strengths *Learns talents earlier than other Heroes. *Relatively low mana usage. *Outstanding poking tools. *High burst damage output. *Very long range on all her Basic Abilities. * is a great surprise attack since enemies cannot see where it will hit. * is an effective zoning and area control tool. * allows for lethal combos with her other abilities. * is a very powerful area-of-denial ability. Weaknesses *High learning curve. *Very low healthpool. *Limited mobility unless is taken. *Susceptible to crowd control and dive. *All her abilities, save for , are skillshots. *Requires good positioning and timing to make the best of her abilities. * and both have a considerable startup before firing. *Not very effective against very mobile Heroes that can easily avoid or dodge her skillshots. Abilities Trait Heroic Abilities Talents :Note: Keep in mind that Chromie earns her talents two levels earlier! Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Balanced Build: focused on providing a good blend of utility, damage and survivability. Important talents include , which adds an additional source of damage for Chromie, and , which greatly increases Chromie's damage output. This build is recommended for most situations. *Dragon's Breath Build: focused on maximizing the raw damage from , combined with to secure her kills. This build is recommended when the enemy team lacks mobility and diving capacities. *Time Trap Build: focused on maximizing the area control and utility provided by . This is an advanced build that requires specific conditions to be truly effective, such as a team with a strong follow-up potential. This build shines in smaller maps with a lot of bushes/vents, such as Tomb of the Spider Queen. Tips *Timing is key when playing as Chromie. Make sure to pratice her and combos in the Try Mode before attempting on real players. **The bread and butter combo is synching Time Trap with (1.5 second delay) and (1 second delay). *While Chromie has some few cookie-cutter builds, it is important to have flexibility and judge the situation accordingly to the enemy team, especially regarding her mobility options at level 13. ** is a very powerful escape tool if the enemy team has little to no hard crowd-control (such as stuns), allowing Chromie to escape the most dangerous situations. ** provides Chromie with a very much needed mobility tool, assuming the player completed the quest. ** is great against unescapable tracking abilities (i.e. Kael'thas' , The Butcher's ). * is very useful against team compositions featuring very mobile Heroes (such as Tracer and Genji) that can easily dodge Chromie's abilities. * is best when used at narrow choke points, to maximize its area of effect. Matchups Pairings Every spellcaster loves a little extra mana, and Chromie’s constant barrage of sand and magic makes her no exception. On top of providing mana, Malfurion’s can lock down a target for some guaranteed damage - and provide a little extra survivability to our favorite fragile gnome Hero. The scouting and positional information gained from Medivh’s helps Chromie stay one step ahead of her enemies, landing skillshots with ease even while enemies hide behind walls and structures. Stuns and slows make Chromie a very happy gnome. Providing some frontline support and locking targets down for Chromie’s deadly damage combos, Muradin is a wonderful ally to the mage. Just like Muradin and Malfurion, Murky’s biggest asset when playing with Chromie is the incredible lockdown potential in . Unlike these other two Heroes, though, Murky also brings a devastating amount of damage that combos with Chromies perfectly. Together these two are tiny terrors on the battlefield! Chromie's Slowing Sands works amazingly well with , preventing high mobility Heroes to move away from the combined area of effect. Since both Chromie and Stukov can maintain those abilities indefinitely, they can essentially create large carpets of crowd control during team fights. The very high damage spikes and crowd control Heroics makes Chromie and Tyrande a match in heaven. Slowing Sands works wonders with , allowing to lay a huge slow carpet. Temporal Loop, on the other hand, can be followed up by , which will pretty much guarantee a takedown. Varian has multiple easy to land crowd control Abilities that can allow Chromie’s Sand Blast and Dragon's Breath to land consistently, such as and Charge. Effective against While Auriel does have the potential to output infinite healing, it has the requirement of her team dealing damage to enemies. An enemy Chromie is able to dish out damage from often unreachable distances, making it possible for Auriel’s team to be whittled down without any effective reaction. Chromie excels against heroes who stand still, which Gul'dan is doing every time he casts . This pressure makes it hard for Gul’dan to have a sustained presence in team fights. He also does not have any way to reliably reach or punish Chromie, which forces him to depend on his teammates to keep her busy while he dishes out damage. Chromie's high spike damage and unpredictability of her Dragon's Breath landing can make hard for Li Li to keep her team alive. Effective foes Chromie’s limited escape options and low health pool mean that getting caught by a Stitches is a veritable death sentence. Try positioning behind allies and minions and maintain vision of the enemy Stitches whenever possible. Tracer’s high mobility and bursty single target damage can be problematic due to Chromie’s low health pool, lack of escapes, and reliance on skillshots; in addition, Tracer can also cancel with . Try sticking close to the team to avoid getting picked off by this other time-tinkering menace. Chromie relies heavily on her burst combo to bring down enemies, which means Invulnerability effects like from Uther can be a real nuisance. Try to maintain awareness of the cooldown on this ability and coordinate with your team to force out a cast before unleashing your combo. Skins ;Keeper of Time (base) ;Timewalker :The vestments of a Bronze Dragon are blessed by a power that exists beyond time and space. They are a fragment of both who Chromie was and who she is still yet to be. ;Fel Queen :There are an infinite number of timelines and fixing any of them can be a tricky proposition. But this one where Chromie is Queen of the Fel Drakes? Yeah, that seems worth looking into. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Dream Genie :Despite their immense magical power, Luxorian genies usually guide and influence mortals by appearing in their dreams. Chromie, however, favors a more direct approach. :This skin is related to the Luxoria themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Creepy (Hallow's End event) :This is definitely the darkest timelines. :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References